Ferrum
Ferrum is from Kalos and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Johto Jeopardies. She represents Steel Type and her starter is a Honedge. Biography "In the far reaches of Kalos, the noble, hoity toity region of beauty and baguettes, there's a highly competitive and prestigious academy training gifted teens in the art of knighthood. Ferrum Justice, valedictorian and beacon of the academy's success is here to represenrt. Ferrum is a skilled swordswoman who has almost never lost any duel she's been a part of. Key word "almost". Ferrum strives to be, get this, the very best. That's a good goal to have in this specific world. (Next to "catch em all" of course). Ferrum's extreme ideals come through in her dramatic behavior. Ferrum speaks to everyone in a kind and polite manner. Arguably polite, as she has a habit of addressing people as "Sirs" and "Ladys". Of course, once you cross her you get downgraded to a casual last name basis. Her friends she calls by their first names. Ferrum can be described as a "heroic perfectionist". She has a compulsive need to uphold the ideals of JUSTICE and TRUTH and UNITY and other cathartic junk. Ferrum strongly believes in protecting others, and has one of the most aggressive motherly instincts you'll ever encounter should you threaten one of her friends. To Ferrum, it is her duty to uphold peace, maintain judicial order, and support the safety of her friends. Overbearing at times, but what are you gonna do? In rigorous situations (or even in the midst of casual conversation) she often gets carried away into deep prolific monologues about the 'sanctity of truth' and 'smiting of evil'. In these moments, Ferrum can drift off into her own little world. That ALL aside, she's surprisingly level-headed, down to earth when everything's normal, and has a surprising amount of modern-day, dry humorish wit that takes people by surprise almost always." When Ferrum was a kid, she LOVED watching Wikstrom's fencing matches. Wikstrom is one of Kalos' fabled Elite Four members. His matches were public for all to see, and Anistar City was always one of his frequent stops. Ferrum started emulating him and participating in matches herself. She applied for his training program and was chosen in a world-wide pool of applicants, along with 500 other students. Wikstrom is a rather... old fashioned guy... Ferrum was one of TWO girls to get in. 2/500. And boy, everyday Wikstrom sees Ferrum battle, his views of women get progressively less ignorant. Ferrum's as tough as, well, steel. Will Ferrum be knighted as Johto's newest champion or will she be struck down on the battlefield? Ferrum's Pokemon 681Aegislash.png|Aegislash 205Forretress.png|Forretress Ask-icon-19.png FERRUM'S AEGISLASH Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: TBA Location Of 2nd Evolution: Unknown FERRUM'S FORRETRESS Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Ilex Forest Location Of 1st Evolution: Pokéathlon Dome Appearances Trivia * As of Johto Jeopardies Ferrum has appeared in a total of eighteen episodes. * Ferrum is one of the nine Johto trainers who survived atleast one sudden death duel the others being Gareth, Keira, Logan, Marta, Monty, Rise, Ruth And Seymour * She and Keira are the only two eliminated trainers to win their duel in The Johto Gauntlet * Ferrum is one of the four trainer to be eliminated in a double elimination round the others being Keira, Ludwig And Trixie Gallery FerrumGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 ferrum_by_miracleproductions-dbbcthj.png|Artist:MiracleProductions Ferrumicon.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 Speed sketch ferrum justice by asujoll-dbcd700.png|Artist: Asujoll Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Johto Jeopardies Contestants Category:Trainers From Kalos Category:Characters Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Steel Type Trainers